


Panic attack.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Jensen Ackles, Scared Jared, Singing, Worried Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jared has a panic attack at a con and Jensen is there to help.





	Panic attack.

Jensen and Jared were at PittCon. They were getting ready to go out and do their panel. Jensen could tell that something was wrong with Jared. 

“Jay are you okay?”

“Yeah I'm okay.” He said with a small smile. 

Jensen wasn't dumb but he didn't push his best friend. Jensen pulled Jared to him, the younger man hugged Jensen tightly. They heard Rob say their names. They walked out on the stage and stood at their mics. 

*****

They started answering questions. Jensen looked Jared and could tell something was up. Jensen covered up his mic. He stood closer to the younger man.

“Jared you okay?” He looked worried. 

Jared covered his mic also. “I thinking I'm going to have panic attack Jen.” 

“Hey guys we need to take a break for a few minutes.” 

Rob came out on the stage with Rich to talk to the audience and stuff. They looked at Jensen and Jared worried as they watched them walked off stage for a few.

*****

Jensen and Jared turned their mics off and went back stage. Jared sat down on the floor. He tired to get his breathing back to normal but he couldn't. Jensen sat down beside him. 

“Sweetheart talk to me.” Jensen said calmly. “Jared look at me.” Jensen took Jared's face in his hands. “Jay breath with me okay. In the nose and out the mouth baby.” 

Jared breathing started to even out with Jensen. He hugged the older man tightly. Jensen rubbed his best friend's back to help him relax. 

“I know its a lot but we need to go back out there. It's almost over.” Jensen said.

“Okay Jen. Will you stay with me tonight please.” Jared whispered. 

“Of course Jay.” 

They went back out on stage and continued to answer questions. Jared was happy for it to be over. He was so tired and he just wanted to sleep a little. 

*****

They got back to the hotel. Jensen went to Jared's room with him. Jared unlocked the door and walked to the bed. He sat down on it and looked at Jensen. 

“Do you wanna lay down Jay you look pretty tired.” 

“Yeah, lay down with me Jen please?” 

“I told you I would Jay.” He said with a smile. 

Jensen and Jared both stripped down to their boxer briefs. Jared laid down on the bed. Jensen got under the covers with him. He pulled the younger close to him. Jared laid his head on the older man's chest. 

“You going to be okay Jared?” He asked with concern. 

“I don't know Jen. I've been feeling so depressed again lately and I'm scared. I haven't been able to sleep either.” He sobbed out. 

“It's going to be okay Jay. I'm here for you always.” Jensen said quietly. 

He kissed the younger man's temple. He started to quietly sing to Jared too help him fall asleep. He felt his best friend's breathing even out. He knew that Jared was asleep. He let himself close his eyes and fall asleep also.


End file.
